Love is Forever
by jhilton0907
Summary: A one shot for my fans, focusing on the wedding of Kate and Humphrey, revealing their thoughts, all leading to the most important day of their lives.


**I always wanted to do this, ever since I saw the first movie. I have attempted multiple versions, but none came out the way I wanted them to be. So, this version will feature a few songs from the second to last Twilight movie, Breaking Dawn Part 1, mostly for the wedding version of the story. The story will also switch between Kate and Humphrey, as they are about to get married to each other. So enjoy the one shot.**

 **Humphrey's POV**

Today's the day... I will be getting married to the love of my life, the one girl I wanted since I saw her as a pup. The more I thought about it, the more I smile.

Just a few days ago, we were just friends, getting back from Idaho, then she announced that she was getting married to Garth, making me think about running away from the only home I ever knew.

Then, out of luck, both Kate and Garth revealed that they were in love with Omegas. Garth fell for Lilly, and Kate fell for, you know, me.

Now, here we are, getting ready for our big moment. Kate is at her parents' den, getting all prettied up, while me and Garth are combing our fur.

We sure have became good friends recently, but what made me like Garth more, is that he views me more as a brother than a friend. I never had a brother before, but it feels so nice having one now.

"Thanks for helping me out here..." I said, smiling.

Garth smiled, "No problem bro... happy to help you out, especially for your big day. Beside, you want to impress Kate."

He was right about that, I wanted to impress her every single day of my life. My one goal is to please her and to love her, to the fullest of my strength.

I love Kate with all my heart. The best part, knowing that she will soon be mine forever, I will cherish every moment with her, giving her every bit of attention she deserves.

They say that once two wolves complete the mating ritual, they both become each other's property, and it is the responsibility of both wolves to take care and protect each other. Thinking about that, I wonder how Kate would feel being my property, hell, she would smother me with kisses, like she did when I proposed to her.

"So Humphrey?" Garth asked, "I bet you're excited for your big day."

"Yes I am, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her," I said, excited.

"Yeah, that moment when you rub noses with your mate is the best feeling," Garth said, recalling how he felt when he rubbed noses with Lilly, "Just think, once Kate rubs noses with you, she will belong to you forever... just make sure that no one tries to hurt her or take her. It is our responsibilities as males to protect our mates."

I smiled, as Garth stuck his chest out like he did on our first meeting, when he tried to take Kate from me. He was right about that, as male wolves, our big responsibility is to keep our mates safe from all harm. It's been like that for all generations.

We both continued to talk as we walked down to the valley, passing by the Alpha den, where Kate was getting ready. My eyes soon fell on Kate, as she stood on the edge, getting combed by Lilly.

"Our beautiful girls," Garth said softly.

"Yeah, your beautiful Lilly and my beautiful Kate," I said, in the same tone.

Just then, Hutch came by with a huge smile on his face, "Hey guys... ready for the biggest event of the day?"

"You bet we are... I just can't wait to finally have Kate," I said, almost shouting.

"I bet you are... by the way, congrats on winning Kate's heart... you really deserve her," Hutch said, a small tear coming down his face.

"Thanks Hutch, that's means so much to me, especially from one of the guys trying to woo her," I said.

"No need to thank me, beside, I may had a thing for Kate before, but I'm her friend, and as a friend, I want the very best for her," Hutch said, pulling me into a hug, "Just promise me that you will protect her... she still means so much to me."

I smiled more, hugging him tighter, "I will with my life."

Hutch was truely an amazing wolf. He was loyal to Winston and his family, even sharing his own food with me when I first came into the pack. Over time, me and Hutch had became good friends, like Kate, our friendship slowly faded. But thanks to the recent events, Hutch and I have became good friends again.

Most guys that had a thing for Kate, usually act aggressive to me, but Hutch wasn't that type of guy, he was like me, a kindhearted wolf that truely cared for his friend. I know that if Kate did love Garth, I would have stepped aside and let her be with him. I didn't want to be the reason she couldn't be happy, but here we are, deeply in love and about to get married.

I noticed that Kate was about finished, so I made my to the ceremony stone, waiting for my beloved Kate to appear.

 **Kate's POV**

 **Listen to the instrumental version of Sleeping at Last by Turning Page, this is going to be the theme of the wedding.**

I just finished getting ready, my fur was all shiny, and Lilly added something to make my eyes stand out. I loved how I looked, knowing this will attract Humphrey more.

Just thinking about him made me swoon a bit. He was truely an amazing guy, soon, I will belong to him and best of all, he will belong to me as well.

"You ready sweetheart?" my dad asked, sitting next to me.

"Yes I am dad," I said, softly.

He nodded, getting up and leading me to the stone that almost tied my fate with Garth. Seeing the same amount of wolves from before, I had images of almost getting married to Garth.

I then began to wonder if any of the recent events were just in my head and that Garth was indeed who I was marrying.

But all that changed when I look ahead, seeing everyone forming a path to the rock, with Humphrey standing on it, a huge smile on his face.

This made me smile as I picked up the pack and walked towards him, my heart beating faster and faster with each step. Tears were brimming in my eyes, but I fought them off, didn't want to cry in front of my mate.

Everyone was amazed by the work of my sister and mother, hearing the occasional 'She's gorgeous' or 'Humphrey, you sly dog' from the crowd.

I stopped in front of the stone, just admiring Humphrey.

"Wow, you look so handsome Humphrey," I said, my voice almost braking.

I was lost at the sight of him, hell, I could even stop blushing at the sight.

Humphrey just flash his trademark smile, "Thank you Kate, you look gorgeous."

I didn't resist the urge and quickly stepped onto the stone, pulling him into a passionate hug. He hugged me back, his nose buried into my neck.

"Shall we begin?" Humphrey, taking deep inhales of my scent.

"Yes my love... we start together!" I said happily.

We both pulled away and started the first step. I took a deep breath of his scent, getting shivers with each breath. He had a very lovely musky scent, with a strong mix of pine cones. It was a scent that always made my legs weak.

After he pulled away, we both went to the next step, nibbled on each other's ear. He was very gentle with mine, making me sigh with delight. I did the same, not wanting to hurt him.

Then the final step came, and just like that, time seemed to slowed down. We both looked into each other's eyes, his blues eyes hypnotizing me into a deep bliss. We both closed our eyes and leaned forward, my heart beating fast. Our noses made contact and I instantly rubbed it, sealing our bond for life.

Everyone erupted into a howl of joy, making this the best day of our life.

I broke the rub and pounced on him, kissing his face and nuzzling him lovingly.

"We're finally married," Humphrey said, excited.

"Yes Humphrey, I'm yours forever... do what you want with me," I said, still nuzzling him.

Humphrey wrapped his paws around me, "Kate, look at me?"

I stopped nuzzling and looked deep into his eyes, "Yes my love."

"I promise you this, I will protect you from all threats... if it requires my life, so be it, as long as you're safe," Humphrey said, lovingly.

"I promise the same thing, but we're both protect each other... together," I said, placing my left paw on his cheek.

Replaying his words in my mind, I knew this was what my mother told me about, how most males would risk their lives to protect their mates. She told me to always do that same, especially if I want to keep Humphrey alive.

That is how we both can live, if we both protect each other. I wasn't going to have Humphrey go through all the danger for me. Even if he has been through hell most of his life, I wasn't going to have him suffer more, not for my sake.

Everyone was watching and smiling at our little moment, but I don't care, I'm with Humphrey now and that's all that matters now.

"I love you Humphrey," I said, licking his nose lovingly.

"I love you too Kate, always have and always will," he said, doing the same thing.

"We may want to get up now," I said, looking at the crowds of wolves staring at us.

"Ok, just in case this gets out of paw," Humphrey said, smiling.

"Yeah, knowing me... I won't be able to resist you," I said, getting off of him.

I was right about that, no matter what, I couldn't resist him even if I try. He was so irresistible.

As soon as we both stood straight, everyone surrounded us, congratulating us on our marriage. Then I saw Garth and Lilly make their way to us, but as soon as Garth got to Humphrey, he hugged him.

This made me and Lilly smile, as we turned to look at each other.

"Congrats sis... that was such a beautiful ceremony," Lilly said, smiling, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Thank you Lilly, I just glad to have my Humphrey... but our ceremony was just special, your ceremony however was very beautiful," I said, giving Lilly a hug.

She was truely the best sister anyone could ask for. Since birth, everyone thought she was adopted due to her fur, but that's not true... Lilly was just born with white fur, which made her even more special.

I remember all of our times as pups, we would always be there for each other, take care of each other, and protected one another. Then Humphrey came into the picture... Lilly wanted him, but not like I did. In the end, we all became the best of friends, leading to Alpha School, and you know the rest.

Now, the only thing I'm looking forward to is my honeymoon with Humphrey. Apparently Garth is waiting for us to get married so he can take Lilly on his honeymoon. I don't care if they go with us, as long as I get Humphrey alone.

Me and Lilly then looked at our mates, who were busy talking to each other. They both treated each other like family now.

"He sure has gone through so much, hasn't he?" Lilly asked, referring to Humphrey.

She was right, out of all of us, Humphrey was the only wolf that actually lost everything... his home, his pack, his friends, even his family. Both me and Lilly felt really bad for hi when we first met him, but as time went on... I saw Humphrey do some amazing stuff... stuff that made me like him more.

"Yeah, he sure has," I said, answering Lilly, but kept my eyes on Humphrey.

Humphrey wasn't just an Omega, he was the special kind of Omega... a wolf with a kind and steady heart. All he ever wanted in life, was to be accepted for who he is, and we did just that. But there was one thing that I adored most in Humphrey, is how he puts everyone before himself. Many times that Humphrey was the very last wolf to eat, allowing everyone to get their food first before he did. Past few times when he first started doing this, there wasn't any food for him, only those bitter berries.

I remember those times, when I would share my food with him, making him smile that breathtaking smile of his. Even a few tears came down his face, as he said that no one has ever did that for him before.

I didn't know that I was stuck in my thoughts, but my sweet Humphrey was staring at me, smiling.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Humphrey asked, nudging me with his nose, snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah, my love... I'm fine... just looking back to my best memories... of us," I said, remembering each memory with a smile.

"Looking back to our puppy hood, are we?" Humphrey said, grinning, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm excited to see what fond memories we can make together now."

That made me shudder with anticipation, I wanted to make every memory with him now special.

"Yeah, I'm excited for that, too... especially since all my good memories are with you," I said, licking his cheek.

"So, are you two ready for the party!" Garth said, smiling.

We both nodded, making our way to the Alpha Den where the party was being held. AS expected, we were greeted by most of the pack. We made our way into the Alpha Den to see it all decorated with flowers, wood that had some really sweet messages, and in the middle was our feast. Five good size caribou, four wooden bowls of water for everyone, and some of our best tasting berries, and some of the bitter tasting berries, which were for Reba and Janice as they love those berries.

Before everyone started the party, Humphrey cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, as I remembered from Garth and Lilly's wedding party, that a speech was going to be given.

"Thank you all for coming to this... special event," Humphrey said, in a clear but soft voice, "Today has been... one of the very best in my life... getting married to this... extremely beautiful and kindhearted girl."

Everyone looked at me, making me blush, as Humphrey continued his speech, "As some of you know, marrying Kate has been one of my biggest dreams. Now, thanks to all of you, that dream has become a reality."

Then Humphrey spoke in a sad voice, "So, from the bottom of my heart... I want to thank every one of you... for allowing this to happen, for supporting me, and for taking me in."

I heard a few wolves shout a you're welcome to Humphrey, while a few others walked up to Humphrey and hugged him.

They all pulled away, while Humphrey calmed himself, as I saw a few tears coming down his face. I walked up to him and licked his cheek lovingly, getting a blush and a smile from him.

He took another deep breath before continuing his speech.

"Thank you all for the love and support you showed me since I got here, I just wish I could repay all of you for your kindness. I know some of you did not know that I lost my old pack in a devastating attack," Humphrey said, his voice breaking a few times, "That's when I lost... something that couldn't be replaced... my parents. Knowing them, they would have loved to be here."

Humphrey lowered his head, letting a few more tears fall from his face, "I wish they were here... to see my big day. Oh gosh, I miss them so much!"

Humphrey release a few more tears, his voice getting depressed, I nuzzled his neck, causing him to pull me into a hug.

"We all know you miss them, I wish I met them, but if it wasn't for them, you wouldn't be here..." I said, softly, kissing his neck lovingly, getting a few sighs from him.

"I know, and I'm glad for that, because it brought me to you, my sweetheart," Humphrey said, stroking my face.

Everyone awed at the sight, but that didn't stop us. After a few minutes of just kissing and nuzzling each other, Humphrey ended his speech, proclaiming that the entire pack is his family and that he will continue to do his Omega duties, keeping the peace.

Then a he looked at me, saying the most sweetest things, how I changed his whole life and how he will cherish every memory with me. It was the most sweetest thing I ever heard him say, but the speeches got better.

Among the wolves the spoke was both of my parents, all calling Humphrey the son they never, officially accepting him into our family. Garth spoke but his speech was more of an apology for his previous attitude towards him when they first met, then he said some really sweet things, thanking him for winning me and allowing the pack law to be lifted so he can be with Lilly.

Both me and Humphrey were in tears, as we heard more speeches, almost the type of speeches, thanking us, accepting our love, and calling us a part of the family and stuff like that, but what made each speech special to us, was the sweet things said about us. Some guys were jealous but they were happy that Humphrey chose me, as they knew he will never hurt me.

After the last speech, we all sat together and began eating the feast before us. It was such a nice feast, we all shared a few jokes, shared stories, and just enjoyed spending time together as a pack. This was the closest we ever been as a pack, and thanks to the pack law gone, it was as if we have finally gotten closer than before.

Lilly was busy snuggling and enjoying Garth's pressence, while I was busy holding Humphrey, just feeling him made me feel better. Humphrey snuck a few kisses, but I just nuzzled him gently, closing my eyes.

Once we all finished, we made our way to Howling Peak, to hold our first official howl as mates.

 **We Are One from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (Track 2 of the soundtrack)**  
 **Performed by Cam Clarke, Charity Sanoy, and Ladysmith Black Mambazo**  
 **Lyrics by Marty Panzer and Jack Felmand**

As we made our way up the mountain, Humphrey began humming a beautiful tune, one I heard him hum before. He then began to dance a bit, before looking at me, smiling, wanting me to dance with him. I followed his movement when he began singing in a beautiful voice.

Humphrey:

As you go through life, you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand  
And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone  
We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are,  
We are one

Everyone turned their attention to Humphrey, while Garth joined in, followed by my parents and Lilly

Garth, Lilly, Winston, and Eve:

Family, family  
We are one  
Family, family  
We are one

Hearing those words made me remember the next part of the song, I pressed myself against Humphrey, staring deeply into his eyes and sang in the most beautiful voice.

Kate:

If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me,  
The way I am?  
Can I trust in my own heart,  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?

Humphrey kissed me before sliding his tail underneath my muzzle, giving me a beautiful smile. He then slowly walked away, standing on top one of the rocks.

Humphrey:

Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun  
Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

All of the pack joined in, filling the area in such beautiful music. SUddenly, a breeze blew through the area, blowing some of the leaves away. This sent shivers down everyone's spine, but they didn't stop singing.

All the pack:

Family, family  
We are one  
Family, family  
We are one

Humphrey motioned for me come up to him. I did and as soon as I near him, he grabbed me and gave me the most romantic kiss ever. He held me close, staring into my eyes, as he sang again, in a more beautiful tone.

Humphrey:

We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun  
All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We...are...one

The moment got even more romantic when Humphrey gently placed a paw on the side of my face, giving me his cutest smile. The rest of the pack ended the song on a beautiful note, making the entire special for all of us.

All the pack:

One one one  
Family, family  
We are one  
Family, family  
We are one

"As long as your my mate Kate, I will always love you and protect you with my life, and that is a promise I will keep," Humphrey said.

Humphrey's words made me hug him, not wanting to let go of him. Tears pouring down my face.

"Oh Humphrey, I promise the same thing, I will always love and protect you," I said, kissing Humphrey on the lips, before laying my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

Humphrey held me tighter in his eyes, as we heard a few of the wolves howling around us, creating beautiful music for us. I smiled at them trying to create a certain mood for us, but it was already there.

Two hours of just howling and being with each other, we decided to head back to our den, ending the night on such a romantic moment. I shivered in delight, knowing that tomorrow, me, Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly will all take our honeymoon. I will not be able to resist Humphrey at all, nor do I want to resist him.

I looked at Humphrey with a beautiful smile, tears brimming my eyes.

"I'm yours forever Humphrey," I said, softly.

Humphrey looked at me and smiled, nizzling me lovingly, "I'm yours too Kate. always and forever."

Once we made it to our den, I saw it had a few buttercup flowers, my favorite flower here in Jasper. I started to tear up but I just turned to Humphrey and pounced on him, kissing him all over the face.

"You don't... have to... do all... this for... me... but I... really... appreciate... this," I said, between kisses.

Humphrey smiled, pulling me into a passionate kiss, "You're worth it sweetheart."

Those words made my heart melt, and for the first time, I felt so loved, so special. It was as if I was the only girl in the world, being treated like a rare treasure. I then felt Humphrey pull me into the den, his beautiful eyes locked with mine.

"After you my love," Humphrey said, softly.

I smiled as I laid down on the ground, looking up at him, not letting go of him at all. He then laid next to me, still keeping me close to him. I ran my paws all the way through his fur, feeling how soft and cuddly they were, to feeling his body. He did the same thing to me, almost as if he was massaging me.

"Goodnight Kate, I love you," Humphrey said, kissing my forehead.

I giggled, "Goodnight Humphrey, I love you too, I love you so much."

"I know," Humphrey said, as we laid our heads down to sleep.

His head was nestled over mine, keeping me safe in his embrace. The only thing on my mind before falling asleep was our honeymoon. Once the sun rises, we're starting our journey together. Just thinking of it made me excited, wondering what surprises Humphrey has for me.

 **A:N/: How was it? Tell it in a review. So, I'm back with one shots again, and there is another one called Why I Love Her, which is focused only on Garth and Lily version of Kate's thoughts on Humphrey. I'm also planning a Simba and Nala version, with possibilities of a Kovu and Kiara version in the future. If things go good, then I will even do Fox and Krystal from Star Fox as well. Well, a while ago, I made a new story called Worth Fighting For, which is going to be one of few stories that will be at least 20 Chapters.**

 **I will also release a new story to all you, along with this. It is more of a rewrite and re imagining of one of my very first stories ever, Death of a Friend, my first attempt at an Alpha and Omega story. The story is ow going to have more of a Lion King feel to it, focusing on Humphrey, as he deals with loss of his family, to falling in love with Kate, then coming face to face with his destiny. The original story isn't worth any of your eyes, but this new version is ten times better and more detailed than before. So I hope you all enjoy the story, as it is of my first story. So far, most of my OCs are in the story, including Silver from Worth Fighting For, Kiara from Alpha and Omega 2: Reunited, and even Peter and Sarah, Humphrey's beloved parents. However, my evil OC Sam, may not be in the story, but he is mentioned though. I'm currently thinking of saving Sam for a possible sequel to the story. But for right now, no plans on whether he will appear in the story.**

 **Lastly, Worth Fighting For is getting chapter 3 and it will reveal more about Silver and feature a confrontation between Winston, Humphrey, and a group of Sam's followers. We will also see who the real Silver is in the next chapter, so be on the lookout for those updates. I'm working on them as we speak, trying to make some great chapters for all of you. Have a lovely night/day and happy Halloween.**


End file.
